


Countdown

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Ben Hardy - Fandom, Benjamin Jones - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied Smut, Mild Smut, Slightly Smutty, Smutty, countdown movie, spoilers for countodown movie (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: You wanted to watch that new horror, Countdown, but Ben wasn’t interested in that movie a lot. Instead, he got a different idea.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Reader, Ben Hardy/You
Kudos: 11





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Contains potential spoilers for the film Countdown (2019). ♡ Feedback is always appreciated! ♡

The room was dark, the only source of light being your TV. You could feel Ben's chest rising and falling behind you, his right arm around you with your hands covering your eyes.

"I told you this was a bad idea," you whimpered as the nurse, Quinn, was grabbed by some entity from behind in her car.

Ben chuckled, tightening his grip.

"Don't worry, love, I'm here," hearing him whisper in your ear, his lips lightly touching your earlobe, made you relax. He pressed one quick peck on your neck and rested his head on your shoulder.

"Plus it's not that scary. I've seen worse."

"Oh, shut up. Don't make yourself a hero here."

"If I recall right, it was _your_ idea to watch it, darling," he said, emphasizing the word 'your'.

You could feel him smile against your skin, goosebumps rising on the nape of your neck. He picked up his phone as you continued watching the horror with anticipation.

His fingers were drawing circles on the exposed skin of your tummy as Ben rolled your shirt a little up so he could feel your skin against his.

"Well look at that, love," his phone was in front of your face in a second, "the app truly exists."

"That's a good marketing move," you nodded, not paying it way too much attention as you wanted to see how the movie will go.

"I'm going to download it."

"No!"

In a second, you were facing Ben. Your bare thighs, only clad in a pair of baby blue shorts, brushed against the material of his grey trousers, your chest was pressed tightly against his well-defined one as you reached for his phone without a second thought. Holding the phone away from you, he laughed.

"Why not? Don't tell me you believe in it."

"What? No, of course not," frowning at him, you snatched the phone from his grip, feeling the softness of his other hand on your lower back as he supported you in case you fell off of the couch.

"Alright," his handsome face came dangerously close to yours as his lips brushed against your nose in a loving way, "then why don't you let me download it?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you," your voice dropped on a whispering level. Ben's hands moved to your waist, brushing your exposed skin whenever he could.

"You just said you don't believe in it!"

His head fell back as he let out a loud laugh, his whole body shaking.

"Well," you bit your lip, containing yourself, "everybody in that movie dies," your hand, which as holding his phone, as pointed at the TV where Countdown still played.

His soft green eyes stared into yours as he watched you.

"Did you just spoil the movie for me?" his face fell into a hard stare, hands squeezing your hips, "have you seen it already?"

"No," your answer came out more as a question, "but I _might_ read some spoilers."

Within seconds, you were up in the air as Ben single-handedly lifted you up like you weighed nothing and threw you onto the couch. His hips locked between your legs as he held you down, his weight restraining any movements from you.

"You didn't even let me watch a trailer, love, and you already saw the movie," Ben's hand moved to grab his phone from your hand, "now you'll let me download that bloody app."

Wiggling underneath your man, you tried to move further away from him. Unfortunately unsuccessfully.

"I'm not risking anything."

His hand finally reached the phone, snatching it from you as he opened the download page.

"Oh, darling, I have many, many years ahead of myself."

"I wouldn't be saying that with the number of cigarettes you smoke daily, sir," your remark didn't go unnoticed as Ben locked his phone, putting it gently on the table next to you.

"Now you insulted me, miss."

His hands moved quickly as he tickled your sides. Laughing echoed through the whole living room as you squirmed, trying to stop his attack. Between his tickling, you could feel his lips on your collarbones as he slowly stopped.

You weren't resisting anymore as his soft lips kept gently sucking the skin of your collarbones, a few tender bites here and there as well. His hands stayed on your hips, holding you down as your hands instinctively moved towards his hair. Not used to his undercut yet, it took you a while to tangle your fingers in the fluffiness of his slightly longer hair on top of his head, tugging at it slightly.

Ben hummed at the feeling, moving the shirt's neckline down to exposed tops of your breasts. Before continuing his kissing journey, he traces the tops with his lips, raising goosebumps all over your body as a pleasant moan escaped your lips.

"I want to watch the movie, Ben," you whispered breathlessly as he nibbled at the skin of your right breast, certainly creating a bruise.

"Shh," was his only response to you as he lifted your shirt up to expose your whole stomach, tracing your belly button with the pads of his fingers and watching the goosebumps appear.

His eyes shifted to your face. The look he was giving you could only be described as 'hungry' as he bit his lip seductively before kissing your belly button and the flesh around it.

Arching your back, you silently begged him for more as the movie became irrelevant. Ben's hand moved from your hip to your right breast, his fingers swiftly moving underneath your bra and brushing your already hard nipple, his actions emitting in you moaning his name softly.

You could feel him grinning against your skin as he bit you ever so tenderly, followed with a wet kiss and a blow on your of cold air on your skin. Ben repeated this process around your whole stomach. Sometimes he bit harder, trying for a loving bruise, while other times he just wanted to mess with you a little bit.

Your moaning was quiet, soft and filled with love. He couldn't contain himself anymore as he listened to you softly breathing out his name. Feeling his hand purposely brush your nipple as he moved his hand away made you arch your back, pushing yourself more towards Ben.

Not expecting his next move, you gasped as his fingers slid inside your shorts, brushing against the most sensitive part of your body which was still hidden underneath your pants.

"Oh my god," you moaned louder this time, your fingers squeezing his hair as he put pressure on your clit while sucking the skin just above your pants line. He circled around the bud. His tongue was tracing wet paths all over your lower abdomen.

His fingers slowly traced along your slit, feeling the wetness on your pants. You untangled your left hand from his hair, moving it to your breast and gently messaging it over your bra and shirt while Ben worked on your clit.

Within the next minute, his mouth was sucking at your clit through your shorts and pants. Your hips started to have a mind of their own as you pushed yourself more into him, trying to add more pressure. Ben chuckled. The vibrations sent jolts of pleasure straight to your clit. You could feel it pulsing with anticipation.   
Ben's mouth worked on you for a couple more minutes, making you completely ready for him. His left hand moved towards your breasts, gripping the hem of your shirt and dragging it down, covering your tummy again.

Confusion took over you.

You watched Ben's face buried between your legs, his eyes full of mischief as he stared back at you. Throwing your head back, you moaned his name out loud.   
Suddenly, he moved his head to the side, kissing your left inner thigh. You frowned as you watched him get into a sitting position, facing the movie that was long forgotten by you.

"What are you doing?"

Quickly sitting next to him, you fixed your shirt and looked at his side profile, which looked like sculpted by Greek gods.

"You said you wanted to watch the movie, remember?" he threw you a quick glance and looked back.

"Well, that was before all this. Now I want a continuation."

"And I want to know the ending."

"No, you don't," you whined like a child.

With a chuckle, Ben turned to you. A playful smile decorated his freshly-shaven face.

"And why would you say that, love?"

Looking into his eyes, you knew this was a lost fight. Ben was a determined man. He wouldn't let you win this.

You sighed.

"He dies, the sisters don't," you said swiftly, getting up from the couch as shock took over Ben. It didn't take long for him to run after you. You ruined his fun night, after all. Or was it the other way around?


End file.
